A rifle sling is an important accessory that allows the operator of a rifle to keep both hands free while carrying the rifle. A number of sling designs exist. Three common sling designs are the single-point, two-point, and three-point slings. The number of points referenced in each design description refers to the number of points at which the sling is anchored to a weapon. For example, a two-point sling has one end of a sling attached to a forearm of a rifle and the other end attached to a buttstock of the rifle. A single-point rifle sling, on the other hand, attaches at the rear of the rifle's receiver, near the rifle's midpoint. The single-point rifle sling supports the rifle in front of an operator's body, allowing for quick and easy maneuverability of the weapon.
An end plate sling adapter provides an attachment point for the single-mount rifle sling. Generally, the end plate sling adapter is secured to the rifle near the rifle's receiver and has one or two openings to accommodate the attachment of a sling strap or cord. The sling strap or cord is either attached directly to the adapter or is attached via a fastener secured to the strap or cord, such as a spring clip. Some adapters have an opening either on the right-hand or left-hand side of the adapter for use by either right-handed or left-handed operators. Other adapters offer openings on both sides for use by right-handed and left-handed operators.
A number of single-point sling adapter designs attach to the rifle near or adjacent the rifle's end plate, between the buttstock assembly and the receiver. To secure these adapters to the rifle, a telestock (also called the stock body) of the buttstock assembly is removed so that the adapter can be slid over a receiver extension (also called the buffer tube) to a point near or adjacent the rifle's end plate. The adapter is then secured to the receiver extension there, generally by tightening a fastener. One disadvantage of these adapter designs, however, is that over time the adapter can become worn and lose its secure grip on the rifle. This causes the adapter to inadvertently slip down the receiver extension, shifting the anchor point of the single-point rifle sling.
Other adapter designs require removal of the buttstock assembly for proper installation. Such disassembly includes removal of the receiver extension and a receiver extension nut (also called a castle nut). Once removed, an existing end plate is replaced with the end plate sling adapter and the buttstock assembly is reinstalled on the rifle. A disadvantage of these adapter designs is that additional work, and perhaps skill, is required to install the adapter.
Generally, end plate sling adapters are made of metal, such as steel or aluminum. Although such materials provide for sturdy construction, such materials can also add expense to the manufacture of these adapters.